


221b  - Spiderman kisses

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [409]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gift Exchange, Humor, Kissing, Love, M/M, Not a Crossover, Slash, solved case, with chasing-the-sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: John is ecstatic because he has just solved a case.





	221b  - Spiderman kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasing_the_sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_the_sterek/gifts).

John is ecstatic because he has just solved a case. _Without_ Sherlock but _with_ an actual chemical experiment.

John is also currently hanging suspended in the air, looking up at Sherlock, because in his excitement he toppled over in his chair, only to get caught by Sherlock, who is a) upside down and b) looking at him with a raised eyebrow. As if he never gets excited after solving a case. Granted, he is usually much more graceful but that’s still no reason to judge.

John is about to say so when Sherlock leans down and presses a soft kiss to his lips. 

When he pulls back John can’t help himself: “So, who is Peter Parker and who is Mary Jane?” 

Sherlock blinks and wisely ignores that. “That feels weird. “

“Good weird or bad weird?” John asks, still hanging suspended in the air. On the one hand he hopes Sherlock will kiss him again, on the other he fears that the kissing might make him let go of the chair.

“Good weird,” Sherlock says and leans in again. His chin softly bumps against John’s nose, but he changes the angle slightly and that’s much better.

“Still weird,” Sherlock says and props John’s chair upright again. Then he plops into John’s lap and proceeds to kiss him until they are both breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> Chasing-the-Sterek wrote this little [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599821) and said "Sherlock was originally meant to kiss John at the end" and I thought that needed to be rectified! :D  
You're welcome! :*
> 
> .


End file.
